Shinji Yagami
Shinji Yagami (夜神,真治) is the former captain of the 11th Division and Head of the Yagami family. He currently sits on the council of nobles with his two sons Shin and Shirou. Character History Shinji grew up in a fairly normally household compared to some nobles, but he was tormented throughout his life and still now, by something he only refers to as 'The Poison', a trait inherited from his ancestor Shoshin from Darkness. 'The Poison' made him fall into deep fits of uncontrollable cruelty and hatred, but also when in these states his reiatsu increased by a substantial margin, Shinji often shifted between his meek side, when he was soft of spirit and of soul and his Poisonous dark side. Eventually Shinji grew to be the Captain of the 11th division and with the mastering of his Bankai he had greater control of when and how long his dark moments lasted. Soon afterwards Shinji met his wife and had 3 children. Shin, Shirou and Saeko, triplets, two identical twin boys and one girl. Shinji since he had his children and grew older, the difference in his two extremes became less prevalent and he was now generally more somber but also slightly unempathetic. He raised his children with an iron fist, always pitting the three of them against each other to vie for his attention and his approval. He rewarded success and punished and scolded failure, even though this allowed his children to all grow into strong powerful shinigami in their own right, it also drove a wedge between the three of them. Powers and Abilities Shinji is a capable shinigami in most regards, although he falls flat on Kidou. His Zanjutsu and hand to hand fighting is top tier and hard to be matched against. Zanpaktou- Trivisa Trivisa is the Sanskrit wording for 3 Poison's, in according to the Buddhist religion. Shikai... Becoming Shinji becomes more cocky and conceded and gains a substantial boost focusing the reiryoku and reiatsu on a particular aspect via a different manifestation of his Zanpaktou Spirit. The broader the aspect, the lesser the boost, the more focused and defined the aspect the greater the boost. Ino – Shinji can nullify or ignore prescisely one object or concept while this version of his blade is active. The strength of nullification depends on how broad/large the concept or object is and relation to his own reiryoku. He can also use this while cutting with his blade to erase memories or skills away from others. Shinji is also now more reluctant to see sense or reason. Tori- Shinji focuses on one aspect, object or thing. This thing is now permanently attached to him, physical, metaphysically or both. The smaller and more defined the target the greater the affect. Can be used for mild mind control, to defensive and protective tactics. Shinji is also more single minded. Hebi- Shinji in this form can focus destructive energy and forces towards whatever he focuses on, eating away at their reiryoku and reiatsu first before starting on their physical form. Shinji also is quicker to anger. Bankai- Dhukka Trivisa Dhukka Trivisa means the Suffering of the three poisons. Shinji is now cloaked in the garment’s of the three poisons. Shinji is cloaked in a Haori covered in illustrations of the wheel of time and the three poisons. On it’s design there is the Pig of Ignorance, the Bird of Attachment and the Snake of Aversion. Shinji can use all three abilities at once to cause the effect of Suffering. Suffering is the root of all poisons, which allows the target to first experience extreme physicalnerve pain, but casting suffering on someone or something removes all their strengths, making them extremely sensitive/weak/receptive to not only other physical pain, but magical/kidou attacks as well as mental ones. Shinji can also use the 3 individual poisons in quick succession, the animals on his haori being receptive and responding to the battle allowing him to switch between the 3 different forms instantaneous. After Suffering has been cast in the vicinity, the affects of all three poisons is magnified upto 10x in effectiveness. Category:Noble Category:Yagami Category:Conceptual